Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a via structure and a pad structure and/or methods for manufacturing the same.
Techniques of stacking semiconductor devices have been developed to improve integration densities and performance of semiconductor products. For example, in a multi-chip package technique, a plurality of chips (or semiconductor devices) may be mounted in one semiconductor package. Further, in a system-in package technique, different kinds of chips (or semiconductor devices) may be stacked in one semiconductor package and operate as one system. When semiconductor devices are stacked, a method for improving a driving speed of the stacked semiconductor devices may be desired. A semiconductor device may be electrically connected to another semiconductor device or a printed circuit board through a conductive via. The conductive via may improve a transmitting speed of electrical signals. Reliable conductive vias have been being desired as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated.